MAY I LOVE an IDOL?
by totodnc
Summary: Mengisahkan tentang Kim Chaeyong yang mencintai Park Chanyeol seorang member dari Idol Grup terkenal. Need review
1. Chapter 1

MY I LOVE an IDOL?

Sebuah mobil van berwarna hitam menghentikan laju mobilnya ketika sampai di salah satu rumah elit di kawasan Apgujeong.

Seorang pria dengan tampilan yang sangat menawan keluar dari mobil tersebut. Dengan segera pria itu langsung menuju pintu pagar dan memencet bel.

Sementara itu, penghuni rumah tengah sibuk membuat sesuatu di dapur, karena hari ini mereka akan kedatangan tamu yang special, ah bukan tamu, tapi salah satu keluarga yang sangat sangat ditunggu kedatanggannya.

"Ajumma, apa persediaan daging masih ada banyak " Tanya nyonya rumah.

"Ne.. nyonya, tadi pagi saya dan agashi membeli tambahan daging saat berbelanja tadi"

"syukurlah, aku lupa memberitahumu, karena kemarin aku hanya beli sedikit"

"ne..nyonya"

" ya.. Chae Young ah, berhentilah memakan masakan yang sudah jadi, bagaimana kalau nanti makanannya habis dan kakakmu tidak sempat memakannya"

"eomma, aku hanya mencicipi sedikit" ucap chae young sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Nyonya rumah itu tersenyum melihat tingkah anak perempuannya yang merajuk karena omelannya itu.

"eomma, apa kita jadi membuat sushi? Oppa sangat menyukai makanan itu kan" Tanya Chae Young yang tengah menata masakan yang sudah jadi di meja makan.

"Eomma tidak yakin kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, sepertinya kakakmu akan segera sampai rumah"

"umm..arasso"

Teng tong teng …teng tong teng

"Ahjuma, tolong lihat di monitor dan lihat siapa yang datang" titah nyonya rumah.

"ne.. nyonya"

"ah..ahjumma, biar aku saja, mungkin itu Oppa yang datang, ahjumma tolong matikan kompornya kalau supnya sudah mendidih, okey"

"ne.. agashi"

"agashi sangat bersemangat sekali" Ucap ajumma yang melihat chae young begitu terburu-buru melepas celemek yang dia pakai.

"sepertinya dia sangat merindukan kakaknya yang hanya dia jumpai lewat layar televisi belakangan ini" jawab nyonya rumah.

Chae young bergegas menuju monitor yang terpasang di dekat pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang.

Seorang lelaki dengan memakai coat coklat dan kacamata hitam terlihat melambaikan tanggannya di layar monitor. Tanpa melihat lebih lama lagi, perempuan tersebut langsung mengenali lelaki yang sedang berada di pintu pagar rumanhya itu.

"Oppa! tunggu sebentar, aku akan keluar." Teriak perempuan itu dengan antusias.

Sebenarnya pintu pagar bisa di buka secara otomatis melalui tombol di monitor, tapi entah kenapa perempuan itu lebih suka untuk membukakan pintu secara langsung.

Cklek ..akhirnya pintu yang sedari tadi tertutup terbuka juga.

"Opaa" panggil seorang perempuan yang membukakan pintu.

Setelah melihat adik perempuannya keluar, pria itu langsung memberikan pelukan untuk adiknya itu.

"wahh..adikku merespon dengan cepat setelah aku menekan bel untuk yang pertama kalinya"

"yaa..oppa, nomu nomu bogoshippo-yo" kata sang adik sembari membalas pelukan kakaknya.

"apa kau baru mempersilahkan kakakmu masuk setelah beberapa fans datang kesini"

"ahahaa..mianhe, aku terlalu senang melihat oppa pulang, ayo oppa, kita masuk ke dalam, eomma sudah menunggu kedatangan oppa"

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

MAY I LOVE an IDOL?

CHAPTER 2

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan keluarga Kim untuk maenghabiskan waktu kebersamaan mereka untuk mengobrol di ruang keluarga. Hingga menjelang tengah malam, hanya tinggal Junmyeon dan Chaeyong yang masih terjaga.

"Apa kau belum ingin tidur? Bukankah besok pagi kau harus mengajar? Tanya Junmyeon kepada adiknya.

"Besok aku belum tentu bisa bertemu oppa seperti ini, sekolahku juga sedang memasuki liburan musim dingin, jadi aku tidak ingin kehilangan waktu yang berharga dengan kakakku yang taammmpan ini"

"Kau baru saja menyebutku tampan? apa saat ini kau sedang menginginkan sesuatu dariku" Tanya Junmyong penuh selidik.

"aniyo, aku tidak akan meminta yang aneh-aneh padamu oppa" jawab Chaeyoung dengan tergagap.

"ckk..kau memang tidak bisa berbohong dengan oppa, tanyakan saja jika kau ingin mengetahui kabar tentangnya, bahkan karisma dan ketampanan oppa ini tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu dari happy virus itu" kata Junmyeng dengan raut wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin.

"yaa, oppa, kenapa kau bisa sangat percaya diri seperti itu!" Balas Chaeyoung dengan memukul lengan kakaknya.

Junmyeon sangat senang sekali jika sudah menggoda adiknya seperti ini. Hal yang membuat hati Junmyeon terasa ringan selain bersama membernya adalah menghabiskan waktu dengan adiknya seperti ini. Junmyeon sendiri tahu jika adiknya sangat menyukai salah satu membernya yang dijuluki happy virus itu. Menyukai bukan dalam artian sebagai idol dan fans.

"Chaeyoung ah, dua hari lai EXO akan mengadakan konser di Jepang, apa kau tidak ingin menggunakan liburmu untuk pergi kesana sekaligus melihat konser oppa?"

"apa aku harus pergi kesana?" Tanya Chaeyoung kembali.

"Tapi bukannya nanti oppa akan konser di Soul juga sesudah di Jepang, emm maksudku aku bisa melihat saat konser disini dan tidak harus terbang kesana, lagipula aku belum mempersiapkan passport dan lain-lainnya oppa."

"Serahkan saja pada oppa" jawab Junmyong dengan senyuman.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

MAY I LOVE an IDOL?

CHAPTER 3

Aku masih tidak percaya jika aku akan berangkat ke Jepang hari ini. Setelah Junmyeon oppa kembali ke dorm EXO, Keesokan harinya manajer oppa datang ke rumah untuk memberikanku passport dan tiket pesawat.

Aku berangkat secara terpisah dengan Oppa, Junmyong oppa berangkat sejam lebih awal, sedangkan aku berangakat dengan penerbangan selanjutnya. Selama menunggu keberangakatan pesawat, aku membuka akun SNS untuk sekedar melihat foto yang di post beberapa temanku, dan juga beberapa akun gossip tentunya. Dengan mengikuti beberapa akun fandom EXO aku dapat mengatahui sedikit kegiatan yang mereka lakukan, termasuk fasion airport mereka hari ini.

"apa aku bisa melihatmu lebih dekat untuk hari ini?" ucappku lirih ketika melihat foto seorang pria tertinggi di antara barisan member lainnya.

Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang terus menyimpan perasaanku sendiri. Bukan hanya menyimpan sendiri, mungkin juga aku menyukai seorang lelaki itu secara sepihak. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti itu. Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

-Flashback 4th yang lalu—

'Jadi disini tempat oppa menjadi trainee'

Sudah hampir 30 menit aku berdiri di depan gedung agensi yang mencetak generasi berbakat yang kemudian menjadi artis terkenal. Banyak sekali hal yang kupikirkan, seperti apa oppa baik-baik saja disana, apa dia berlatih dengan keras untuk mewujudkan mimpinya. Aku dan oppa sama-sama mempunyai kecintaan terhadap music, tapi kita memilih jalan yang berbeda. Hari ini adalah hari debut oppa, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melewati agensinya sebelum pulang ke rumah.

"Fighting Oppa, aku, eomma dan aboeji akan selalu mendukung oppa." Ucapku dengan mengepalkan kedua tangan sebelum aku memutuskan untuk pergi.

Tanpa sadar, aku tidak mengetahui bahwa seseorang telah mengamatiku di balik kaca pintu hitam dari dalam gedung itu.

"Gadis yang aneh." Ucap seorang pria dengan tersenyum tipis. Dan kemudian ikut keluar dari gedung SM dengan tampilan hodie yang menutupi kepalanya plus topi dan masker.

.

.

.

Baru beberapa ratus meter meninggalkan gedung itu, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Aku agak bimbang untuk mengangkatnya, karena aku tau akan di omeli oleh orang yang sedari tadi mendengarkan nada sambung di ponselku.

"yoebseo.." ucapku saat menempelkan ponsle di telingaku.

"Ya…! Chae young ah, tega sekali kau meninggalkan kami di kelas terakhir, jadi kau sudah tau jika sonsengnim hari ini tidak masuk." Teriak Ji soo yang sukses membuat telingkau berdenging untuk sesaat.

"ahahaa..mianhe Ji soo –ya, aku tadi sudah memberitahu Lisa jika aku pulang dulu, kupikir dia akan memberitahumu juga."

"Jika lisa tidak meninggalkanku juga, aku tidak akan menelfonmu seperti ini Chaeyoung ah, pokoknya kau harus menggantinya dengan mentraktirku di subway."

Di saat aku mendengar omelan Ji soo di ponsel, samar-samar aku mendengar anak kecil yang sedang menangis.

"Ji soo-ya, aku akan menutup ponselku, sepertinya ada anak kecil yang menangis." Ucapku yang langsung menutup sambungan telfon disertai teriakan JiSoo yang belum selesai berbicara.

Aku menghampiri beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain di taman, rupanya tangisan itu berasal dari anak kecil yang terjatuh saat bermain dengan teman-temannya. Aku paling tidak tega melihat anak kecil yang menangis maka dari itu aku mengambil inisiatif untuk menenangkannya dengan bermain biola yang ku bawa.

"adik kecil, jangan menangis lagi ya, o iya, eonni membawa biola, bagaimana kalau kita bernyanyi bersama." Tawarku pada anak kecil yang masih sedikit sesenggukan.

"ne..eonni." jawab anak kecil itu dengan mengusap air matanya.

Usahaku untuk menghibur mereka tidak sia-sia, mereka kembali tertawa dan bernyanyi dengan riang dengan iringan biola yang ku mainkan. Tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang mengamatiku lagi dari pinggir taman.

-CHANYEOL POV—

Rapat dengan agensi sore ini membuaku agak jenuh, bagaimana bisa mereka membahas hal yang sama mengenai kami yang beberapa jam lagi akan debut untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hyung, aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar sebentar, rapat ini membuatku bosan."ucapku pada leader ketika rapat selesai dan mendapat anggukan dari leader pertanda dia menyetujui keinginanku.

"Tumben hyung ingin keluar jam segini, bukankah ini masih sore, hyung biasanya pergi keluar jika sudah malam." Ucap seorang lelaki berkulit tan.

"Ya..saeng, seharusnya kau tau jika suasana hati seseorang yang baru saja mengakhiri hubungannya juga berpengaruh terhadap siklus hidupnya." Balas lelaki berwajah imut yang bernama Baekhyun.

"Ya! Byunnie, jangan mengaitkan pada hal-hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu." Ucapku dengan kesal karena Baekhyun selalu menggodaku.

"Kau harus pulang sebelum pukul 6. Kita akan mengadakan debut kita nanti malam" ucap leader sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan aku balas dengan lambaian tangan.

.

.

.

Aku berhenti di sebuah taman untuk beristirahat sejenak, hingga pendengaranku menangkap suara biola yang dimainkan dengan indah. Aku penasaran siapa yang memainakan biola sebagus ini. Apakah sedang ada pertunjukan jalanan? Pikirku. Setelah mendekati sumber suara, aku cukup kaget dengan apa yang kulihat.

Bukankan itu gadis aneh yang sedang berdiri di depan gedung tadi? Lalu kenapa sekarang dia berdiri di atas bangku dan dikerumini anak-anak seperti itu. Dia semakin aneh pikirku. Tapi aku terkesima dengan permainan biolanya hingga tanpa sadar aku merekam pertunjukan itu dengan ponselku. Bagaimana tidak, dia bermain dengan membelakangi matahari yang hampir terbenam, dan itu menambah kesan romantic saat itu.

Entah hari ini hari sialku atau hari keberuntunganku, angin musim semi mulai berhembus kencang dan tiba-tiba saja rok yang di pakai gadis itu sedikit terangkat, ah bukan sedikit tapi…

Dia terkejut dan langsung berteriak ketika sadar aku melihatnya dan merekam dengan ponselku. Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang mesum sekarang? Karena tampilan serba tertutup yang ku kenakan saat ini juga mendukung .

"YA! DASAR KAU MESUM!" gadis itu berteriak ke arahku dan akan memukulku dengan tongkat biola.

Aku bukannya berlari menjauh dari gadis itu yang telah salah paham, tapi malah berlari ke arahnya. Karena saat itu dia hampir jatuh terjerembab ke tanah saat ingin berlari memukulku jika aku tidak segera menjadi tempatnya terjatuh.

-CHAEYOUNG POV—

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang saat ini tengah berada di atas tubuh seorang pria. Bagaimana aku bisa seceroboh ini hingga terjatuh dan ditolong oleh pria mesum yang diam-diam merekamku dengan ponselnya. Apa aku harus minta maaf dan berterima kasih, apa aku harus marah dulu. Cukup lama aku memikirkan hal itu hingga suara baritone menyadarkan lamunanku yang masih berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau bisa bangun sekarang?" Tanya pria itu setelah melepas maskernya.

Aku tidak langsung berdiri ketika pria itu berkata seperti itu, aku memandang wajahnya lama seakan tersihir dengan wajah tampannya, hatiku berdebar cukup kencang ketika aku menatap matanya, aku bisa menebak jika wajahku pasti sudah memerah. Dan keadaan berbalik. Sekarang giliran aku yang mesum disini.

Dia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepadaku dan aku memakluminya. Dia juga mengatakan akan menghapus apa yang dia rekam (?). Jadi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi. Aku meminta maaf balik dan berpamitan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Aku dan keluargaku sudah duduk tenang di depan televisi yang menyuguhkan acara music. Ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh keluargaku. Hari dimana oppa akan debut untuk menjadi seorang idol grup. Yang menjadikanku terkejut bukanlah oppa yang sekarang ini tampil memukau di atas panggung. Tapi kenyataan bahwa pria yang ku temui tadi sore sedang berada di atas panggung bersama kakakku.

JADI DIA ADALAH SEORANG IDOL YANG SATU GRUP DENGAN KAKAKKU.

-TBC-

ANNYONGG...CINGGU

mohon maaf jika ceritanya aneh, mohon review dari readers, karena saya butuh saran dan kritikan ^^


End file.
